If You See Him
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Rexis Ficlette Ficlette inspired by Reba McIntyre's song. Ric and Alexis are estranged, but the flame still flickers for both of them. Ric, Alexis, and Sonny.


**Song Inspired Ficlette**_  
If You See Him, If You See Her  
Song sung by Reba McIntyre & Brooks & Dunn_

_Alexis had rushed home from court just in enough time to get Kristina ready for her visit with Sonny. Viola had her all ready to go when Alexis hurried through the door. "Hi sweetums .." Alexis managed to let out as she tried to catch her breath. She dropped her briefcase on the desk then took Kristina in her arms. "Ready to go see Daddy Sonny ..." she said to the toddler as she stuffed her keys back into her purse that she still had draped over her shoulder. Alexis and Kristina headed out the door on their way to Greystone to see Sonny._

Max greeted them at the front gate and invited them in. "Sonny's expecting you .." he said as he opened the front door of the manor. Alexis stepped into the house and began to unzip Kristina's coat. She walked into the living room and found Sonny sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. He looked up when he heard Alexis enter the room.

"Hey ..." he said as he got from his chair.

"Hi .. I'm sorry we're late. I got held up in court." Alexis apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Sonny said as he reached for Kristina.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow evening after work ... "

"Okay ... we'll be here." Sonny replied as Alexis turned towards the door.

**If you see him, tell him I wish him well.  
How am I doing?  
Well sometimes it's hard to tell.  
I still miss him more than ever.  
But please don't say a word.**

If you see Him. Oh, if you see him.__

"Oh, by the way ... have you seen Ric lately?" she asked hoping Sonny had cause she hadn't.

"Not today, he stopped by yesterday though with some paperwork I had to sign. Why?" Sonny replied and questioned her wanting to know about Ric.

"Oh no reason..." Alexis said acting suspicious.

"I thought the two of you were still separated?"

"Yeah we are .. but I haven't seen or heard from him for a while, I just thought you had since he is your attorney." she replied trying very hard to cover up the real reason she wanted to know about Ric.

"Oh, yeah he stops by every day at least once ... do you want me to tell him you want to see him?"

"No ... I mean .. no that's okay. I'm sure we'll run into each other at the courthouse or something." she replied and Sonny noticing her mannerisms.

"Are you okay, Alexis ... I mean you and Ric ...?"

"Yeah we're fine ... well at least I'm fine ... but .. well I worry about him, ya know. Don't tell him I said that or anything."

Sonny chuckled at her reply. "Okay I won't ..."

"Okay ... I'll be back tomorrow ..." she replied and knelt down to give Kristina a goodbye kiss. "See you tomorrow sweetheart."

Alexis left the manor and headed home hoping Viola had a hot bath drawn for her with the scented bubbles she liked so much. After the day she had, she needed just to relax.

Sonny went back to working on business as the kids played games upstairs in the game room, and he hadn't even got a chance to finish what he was doing before Ric walked into the living room. Sonny looked up and smiled.

"Hi ..."

"Hi ..." Ric said as he heard the kids upstairs playing. "Kristina's here?" he asked.

"Yeah .. Alexis dropped her off about an hour ago." Sonny explained as he saw Ric's expression change like he was disappointed he had missed her.

**If you see her,  
tell her I'm doing fine.  
And if you want to, say that I think  
of her from time to time.  
Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong.  
If you see her. If you see her.  
**__

"How is she? ... Alexis .. how is she?" Ric asked then cleared his throat as if it had dried up of moisture.

"She's fine ... why?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Oh no reason, I just wondered. We haven't talked in a while, that's all."

"Oh and if you're wondering, she'll be back tomorrow evening to pick up Kristina. In case you wanted to be here when she stops by." Sonny replied and a grin on his face.

"No that's okay, but could you tell her I still think about her .. you know in not a so subtle way. You're good at not being subtle." Ric grinned.

"Why don't you just do it yourself, Ric ... she is still your wife."

"Yeah I know but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable ... it's been awkward with us lately. It's probably better coming from you ... you know .. in conversation."

Sonny grinned and chuckled .. "Yeah .. okay .. I'll mention it tomorrow."

Ric looked down at his watch and noticed it was after 6 ... he still had to go back to the office for files he wanted to work on at home. "I gotta run ... don't forget to tell her .."

"I'll tell her ... in conversation." Sonny replied as he picked up some of the toys lying on the couch. "Um .. before you go ... it's okay if you want to go up and see Kristina for a bit."

Ric looked up towards the starts and didn't hesitate. "Thanks ..." he replied with a smile as he headed for the stairs.

Sonny just shook his head and smiled as Ric hurried up the staircase to the playroom.

**Oh, I still want her.**

And I still need him so.

I don't know why we let each other go. __

Max opened the door for Alexis as she arrived to pick up Kristina from her overnight visit with Sonny. "Thanks Max..." Alexis said as she stepped into the foyer. "He's in the living room with Kristina .." Max replied and led the way to the living room. Alexis walked in and saw Sonny and Kristina on the couch waiting for her. Sonny turned towards her when she came in and said hello.

"Hi ... right on time .." he said as she came upon him.

"Yep ... right on time .. Is she ready?" Alexis said as she seemed rushed to leave before she saw someone she wanted to but didn't.

"Yeah .. she's had dinner and she's all ready to go .. what's your hurry?" Sonny asked as he helped Kristina off the couch.

"Oh well .. it's getting late and Kristina still needs her bath ...and .." Alexis replied making excuses to run.

"Oh ... you seem like you can't wait to get out of here just in case you know who would show up ..." Sonny smiled coyly like he knew something he didn't want her to know.

**If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her.**

Nothing's changed deep down the fire still burns for him.  
And even if it takes forever,  
say I'll still be here.  
If you see him.__

"Yeah, well ... we gotta go ... and if you see him .. tell him ... I asked about him .." she stumbled over her words as her stomach was now tied in knots.

"You still love him don't you?" Sonny asked as Alexis and Kristina walked towards the door to leave.

"No .. well .. " she stammered as she turned around to face Sonny.

"He's still ... " Sonny began but was interrupted. ".. loves her .." Ric finished the thought as he walked up behind Alexis.

**If you see her.**

If you see him.

If you see her__

Alexis turned around, surprised to see Ric now standing before her ... "If you see him ... tell him I love him too..." Ric drew her into him and she wrapped her arms around him not wanting to ever let him go.


End file.
